dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Hwa Sa
Profile *'Name:' 화사 / Hwa Sa *'Real name:' 안혜진 / Ahn Hye Jin *'Nickname:' Hwa-Saja *'Profession:' Singer, rapper, lyricist and composer *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Jeonju, Jeollabuk-do, South Korea *'Height:' 162cm *'Weight:' 50kg *'Blood type:' A *'Star sign:' Leo *'Chinese zodiac sign:' Pork *'Family:' Father, mother and two older sisters *'Talent agency:' Rainbow Bridge World TV Shows *Entourage (tvN, 2016) cameo Variety Shows *(JTBC) Please take care of my refrigerator (20.08.2018, part 2) *(MBC) I Live Alone (17.08.2018) *(JTBC) Please take care of my refrigerator (13.08.2018, part 1) *(JTBC) Let's Eat Dinner (25.07.2018, with Solar) *(MBC) I Live Alone (20.07.2018) *(tvN) Life Bar (05.07.2018, with Whee In) *(MBC) I Live Alone (08.06.2018) *(JTBC) Knowing Brothers (19.05.2018) *(KBS) Hyena on the keyboard (13.04.2018, Ep 7-8) *(JTB) Hip Hop Nation (20.05.2016) *(SBS) Star King (19.04.2016, with Moon Byul & Whee In) *(JTBC) 100 people 100 Songs (27.09.2015, with Whee In) *(JTBC) 100 people 100 Songs (20.09.2015, with Whee In) *(KBS2) Hyena on the Keyboard (13.04.2018) Radio Shows *(KBS) KPOP Planet (11.01.2015 to 19.04.2015, as a DJ) Music Videos *''She'' - Vromance (2016) *''Boy Jump'' - Baechigi (2014) Compositions *'Wrote and composed:' *''For Mamamoo:'' *My Heart - ( Track for the Mini Album Hello) *Freakin Shoes - (Track for the Mini Album Pink Funky) *덤덤해지네 - (Track for Yellow Flower) *'Helped write:' *''For Mamamoo:*'' *Hi Hi Ha He Ho - (Track for the Mini Album Hello) *Um Oh Ah Yeh - (Single & track for the Mini Album Pink Funky) *1cm - (Single & track for the Album Melting) *Hometown - (Track for the Album Melting) *Dad, Dad - (Track for the EP Memory) *Draw, Draw y Draw - (Track for the EP Memory) *Decalcomanie - (Track & single for the EP Memory) *Never letting Go - (Track for the EP Memory) *Yes, I am - (track for the EP Purple) *'For other artists:' *Hook-Ga for HIGH4 20 (2016) *'Help co-wrote & composed:' *''For Mamamoo:'' *Recipe - (Track for the Album Melting) *Aze gag - (Track for the EP Purple) Collaborations *''Cotton Candy'' - Woodie Gochild (2018) *''Don't Give It To Me'' - Loco X Hwasa (2018) *''I Am Me'' - SanE (2017) *''Hook-Ga'' - HIGH4 20 (2016) *''Nice'' - Basick (2016) *''Ddang'' - Suran (2016) *''Love Talk'' - Kisum (2015) *''Call Me'' - Basick & Lil boi (2015) *''Mileage'' - Primary (2015) *''Drinks Up'' - Ja Mezz (2015) *''Boy Jump'' - Baechigi (2014) *''Fingernail'' - Phantom (2013) Live Collaborations *''Bang! Bang!'' - SeulGi & Hwasa (15.08.2017) presentation at Music Bank in Singapore *''Day By Day'' - Hwasa & So Jung (02.12.2016) presentation at Music Bank *''Ice Ice'' - Hwasa & HyunA (20.08.2015) in M!Countdown Recognitions *'2019 19th MBC Entertainment Awards:' Excellence Award, Variety Category (Female) (I Live Alone) Endorsements *'2018:' The North Face *'2018:' Subway *'2017:' LG (CF) Trivia *'KPOP group:' Lead vocalist, lead rapper, maknae of Mamamoo *'Favorite music genres:' Jazz, Blues, R&B, Hip-Hop and Heavy Metal *'Favorite musician:' Rihanna *'Education: J Music Vocal School *'Religion:''' Catholic External Links Daum Profile Category:KSinger